My Adapting Hero!
by Bakkughan
Summary: "Deku" can be read as "never giving up". This describes Izuku's spirit perfectly... but what if he had a body that was capable of the same?


_**My Adapting Hero!**_

* * *

Chapter One – The Origin Story

There were a few certainties in young Izuku Midoriya's life.

The first was that he had unreal stamina. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt tired, either from physical exercise or from lack of sleep. He had once gone three whole days without resting (sneakily of course, so his mother wouldn't know, re-reading his All Might comics with a little flashlight under his blanket) and honestly hadn't even noticed any adverse effects. Gym class was a waste of time for him, since none of the exercises even made him sweat after doing them once or twice, his body rapidly rising to whatever challenge his PE teacher gave the class. He had tested his endurance one day by staying after school and running laps around the track at an easy pace.

Night had begun to fall when Izuku decided to call it quits, still not even remotely tired.

As far as Quirks go, unreasonable amounts of stamina might not have been the flashiest of powers, but already the young child was filling literal pages with applications for what seemed to be his powers (though Kacchan kept insisting that he was still Quirkless, since Deku's feats at school weren't exactly record shattering, especially compared to the explosive boy's athletic skills). Having someone who didn't get tired was ideal for missions with long durations, such as stake-outs, disaster relief or simply communications back at HQ in the dead of night.

Crime never sleeps, after all, so having a Hero who doesn't need to either could only be a boon.

The second certainty in Izuku's life was that All Might was the greatest hero of all time and who would continue to ensure an Golden Age of Peace. You would find few people in the world who would disagree with the young man, but Izuku took it a step further. All Might wasn't merely the Symbol of Peace to the child, but a goal, a dream that he would give everything he had to fulfill.

To one day gain recognition of All Might. To stand as he did, bring feelings of comfort and safety just as he did, to defeat villains with a smile, just like he did.

Of course, merely not getting tired when running laps on the track of his preschool was hardly the equivalent of being powerful enough to change the weather with a single punch, but if it was one thing that Izuku had, it was determination.

Both of those certainties were smashed to bits in a single day, which started out alright, progressively got worse until Izuku felt like he wanted to die, then somehow got even _worse_ when it appeared that he _would_ in fact die, and then it turned out to be the single greatest day of his life.

Because All Might _had_ recognized him. Recognized the virtues of a true hero in a boy who rushed in to save a classmate without any regard for his own safety. A boy who, above anything else, wished the same thing as he did.

To _help_.

Which meant that he had been found worthy to inherit the legendary power of the Symbol of Peace, the man's days of being a hero numbered after suffering a terrible blow at the hands of an old enemy.

And part of inheriting that power was a ruthless training regimen, which also included cleaning up the beach the hero and his young pupil stood on.

It could only be called a beach in the sense that it was located right were the sea met the mainland, but other than that… well, it was a dump, to be honest. And Izuku was to clean all of it. Still though, the young child didn't hesitate for even a moment (after getting over his slight shock at just _how much_ garbage there actually was) rolling up his sleeves and getting to work instead.

And just as he had ever since he had gotten his Quirk sometime after his fourth birthday, Izuku didn't stop until he was too tired to go on. And as he didn't get tired, he simply didn't stop. The sun started to dip towards the horizon, but Izuku stubbornly kept dragging away garbage bags stuffed to the brim with cans, bits of plastic and whatever else people decided to simply throw away.

The sun was already halfway hidden behind the sea, but Izuku still kept carrying tires and pieces of dumped furniture on his back. Sometimes he struggled with the weight before he adjusted to it and kept on moving without issue.

The moon was shimmering brightly in the night sky, and Izuku was still towing away heavy appliances like refrigerators and burnt out ovens, dragging them through the sand without much issue despite their weight.

So when Toshinori Yagi came in to check on the progress of his prospective student the next day at around noon, he expected to find the child still trying to make a dent in the unending sea of trash that he had been thrown in. Honestly, it was as much a test of character as it was a physical training regimen. Toshinori would still give the heroic young man his legendary Quirk regardless of how much of the beach he had actually managed to clean up, provided that young Izuku _kept trying_ to accomplish the goal set before him.

Reaching for what others might deem impossible is what being a hero is all about, after all.

However, when Toshinori arrived at the beach, he couldn't keep his eyes from widening and his mouth falling open in shock. Because, not only had his student apparently continued to work throughout the night, he was actually almost done!

All that remained was a small trash heap on the very edge of the area that Izuku was supposed to try and clean up, and even as he watched, the young man, face set in a fierce expression of determination, slung a heavy garbage bag over his shoulder, uncaring of the filth and grime that stuck to his hands or clothes.

The child, probably feeling someone's eyes on him, looked up, spotted him and broke out in an enormous goofy smile. Izuku gave a happy wave before he ran up towards his hero and teacher, the garbage bag bouncing on his shoulder all the way.

Coming to a halt in front of the greatest hero to ever live without even appearing to be out of breath, Izuku placed the bag on the ground, before turning to face Toshinori with an eager expression on his face, though he kept wringing his hands in a nervous gesture.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't get everything cleared up by today, but there was an engine block that was giving me some trouble due to its size! Please, just give me two more hours and I'll have this beach back to the cleanness that it should be!"

Looking from the jumpy kid in front of him (who had apparently bulked up a bit from the heavy exercise), to the stretch of land that would have taken anyone else weeks to clear out, there was only one answer that All Might could give.

"Oh… my… GOODNESS!"

* * *

Izuku was running around the mock city where the UA Entrance Exam was taking place, looking around desperately for any robots that he could take down. Even though his condition was far better than average after training for almost a year with All Might by doing labor intensive community projects for days on end, when Present Mic started the Exam, Izuku still found himself outstripped by at least a dozen students, Kacchan of course being one of them.

Still, he managed to beat the majority of the examinees to the punch, but then it was time for the… well, the punching. However, despite being in physically better shape than most people, his entire form lean and impressively muscled (he had to throw out his entire wardrobe and buy bigger clothes _three times_ already!) Izuku didn't have any other powers other than the one All Might had given him, and he wanted to keep that one as an ace up his sleeve. Meaning that he was quickly falling behind everyone else.

Where people like Kacchan could close the gap between them and their prey within seconds, and then only need a further few seconds to reduce said target to scrap metal, Izuku was stuck with sprinting towards his robots, all the while trying to dodge their counterattacks. Even then, he was still limited to simply punching and kicking them, all the while looking for weaknesses. Thankfully, the robots didn't seem to be made from decent materials: each subsequent punch or kick dented their plating a little more.

Still, Izuku only had five points right now, and three of those point he had managed to score by jumping on top of a Three Pointer (it was distracted by trying to shoot at a short kid with purple balls for hair who was running between shots and crying a waterfall of tears, screaming that his school was trying to kill him) and then grasping one of the missile launchers on its back. The robot had noticed him at that point, but Izuku had simply forced the missile launcher to point downwards instead, causing the robot to blow itself up instead.

The wave of heat and force that carried Izuku away was briefly uncomfortable before he shrugged off the slight pain. He didn't have any wounds, so he dismissed it. Incidentally, that was also how he got his other two points: the explosion had shot him right in front of a One Pointer, which tripped over him and fell into an approaching One Pointer, taking both out.

Somewhat embarrassed, Izuku had stood up, dusted himself off (noting with slight disappointment that his clothes were somewhat torn and burned, though thankfully he was fine) and quickly looked around whether someone had seen his rather bumbling means of taking out his opponents.

Not seeing anyone, Izuku had taken off again, but by now many of the robots were being taken down by the other students who were pouring over the mock-city like a horde of locusts armed with exotic superpowers and brightly colored spandex. And then of course, there was-

"DIE! DIE! DIIIIEEEEE!"

-Kachhan, who was flitting from one opponent to the next, having the time of his life as his world was filled with explosions and flying shrapnel. However, this meant that time was running out for Izuku, who could feel despair coiling in his gut.

To be acknowledged by All Might himself, to be given his awe-inspiring powers… and to then throw away the man's trust in him by not even making it through the Entrance Exams…

However, Izuku's oncoming panic attack was firmly shoved from his mind when he saw the Zero Pointer. Where before panic had started to creep into his thoughts, now sheer fear and survival instincts had teamed up and kicked panic to the curb, sending orders to Izuku's legs to get as far away as possible from the mountain of metal that was currently blotting out the sun.

And for a moment, Izuku agreed wholeheartedly with his body's fight or flight response, especially when the humongous mecha punched the ground, sending debris flying and causing the windows of the surrounding buildings to crack from sheer amount of force.

However, when the dust quickly cleared, Izuku's legs disobeyed orders, remaining firmly rooted to the ground.

Because his eyes were reporting something that caused fear to be completely overridden by something else. It was that same feeling that had caused him to run to try and save Kacchan's life against all odds. It was that same feeling that All Might had recognized as being integral for a hero.

That feeling rose within him after seeing the friendly girl he had met outside of UA's gates, trapped under a mound of rubble, with the mountainous Zero Pointer about to crush her into paste. None of the other examinees were trying to save her. None of the heroes could get here in time to stop their massive robot from killing a student.

Izuku had no choice: even if it meant abandoning his own chances for entry into UA, he felt he couldn't live with himself if he let the girl die when there was even the slightest chance of him saving her. If he chose himself over others, then he wasn't worthy of One for All to begin with.

So, much as it had happened when he had tried to save Kacchan, Izuku's legs started pumping against the ground, propelling him forwards at a dead sprint, reaching an impressive speed. Right as the Zero Pointers building sized arm was pulled fully back, Izuku reached the trapped girl, and dug deep inside his very soul for the power he had inherited from the Symbol of Peace.

 _Power_ , feeling almost like a thunderstorm or an active volcano, crashed into the veins of both his legs and his right arm, causing them to glow brightly even as Izuku gritted his teeth trying to contain the vast powers inside of him. And then he shot upwards, soaring through the air as the cloud of dust surrounding him was blasted away by the sheer force of his take-off. The enormous mecha tried to swat him out of the sky as if he were a fly, but Izuku's small body shot past the robotic hand and instead closed in on its square head.

Pulling back his right arm, Izuku clenched his glowing fist, causing his right sleeve to completely shred from the power contained within the young child's body. And then, at the very last moment, Izuku shot his fist forwards, punching the Zero Pointer right in the face.

To call it a mere punch is a disservice, to be honest. It appeared to be more like a meteor impact, judging by the sheer amount of force that it produced. A cone of air blasted outwards from the impact zone, while the massive steel plating of the robot's head was suddenly folded inwards as if it were made of wet cardboard. The force of the strike sent it reeling back, plating peeling off and explosions occurring down the length of the gargantuan robot as its "spine" was bent further backwards than it was structurally capable of.

In a gorgeous display of explosions and sparking wiring, the skyscraper-sized mecha slowly descended back to the ground, its landing causing the surrounding city to shake down to its foundations, a great dust cloud rising in its fall.

And amidst the chaos that erupted in the wake of his punch, Izuku landed on the torn up road on both feet from where he had been suspended in the air multiple stories above ground. However, when he landed, Izuku's mind slowly started going over a couple of things that were decidedly… _off_.

For one, a fall from that height would almost certainly mean broken bones at the very least, if he hadn't been turned into a pancake that is. And yet, Izuku felt fine. Better than fine, even. He felt that he could now sprint and jump far better than was humanly possible, and when he looked down, he saw why.

Instead of two mangled, human legs, Izuku was looking at legs that would be more comfortable on a hairless kangaroo or rabbit. Long and digitigrade, with elongated feet and short, stubby toes. Izuku cautiously took a step forwards, noting that the movement was smooth and felt completely natural. Slightly bouncing on his toes, Izuku slightly pushed off, only to effortlessly shoot up into the sky for almost a story, before he dropped back down to earth, landing on the tips of his new toes with perfect balance.

That was when he finally registered the second thing that was off, as the shock of his non-human legs _slightly_ wore off, as he looked at his outstretched arms while he effortlessly kept his balance. His left arm was fine, a reassuring, completely _normal_ looking human arm. His right arm though… not only was it nearly as thick as his torso below the elbow, it was also shaped in a non-human way.

Part of his arm, what appeared would be the ulna in a normal human being, separated from just behind his wrist, causing his arm to have a large hole in the middle. It extended past his elbow for about five inches, coming to a flat stop. Turning the weirdly looking arm over, Izuku noticed that the arm was _extremely_ muscular, with the part that contained the radius appearing at least as thick as the whole arm of most of the more heavily muscled superheroes that Izuku knew of.

Feeling eyes on his back, Izuku turned around to see a crowd of Examinees looking at him with mouths agape in clear shock. Unsure of what to do with all the attention and still reeling from the sudden changes to his body, Izuku settled on giving them a small wave with his non-mutated arm as he weakly tried to smile, before giving up.

Instead, he simply walked towards the still trapped girl that he had met briefly, who hadn't moved as she stared at him with wide eyes. Giving her a nod and a nervous smile, Izuku shoved his grotesque arm underneath the slab of concrete that had fallen over Uraraka, lifting it upwards and throwing it off of her with startling ease.

"It's alright now." Izuku said, though his voice was wavering and it came out more of a question, his mind barely keeping it together as questions started to rise up within him, questions that he didn't want to think about and yet felt he already knew the answer to.

Izuku had a strong suspicion that his Quirk was not, in fact, merely unlimited stamina, but something a bit more… advanced.

* * *

Izuku was seated on a bed in the hospital wing of UA, with Toshinori standing next to him while both waited for the results of the tests that Recovery Girl had performed on the young man to come back. Neither one of them had said a word after the aged superheroine had left, both of them deep in thought. After a while, Izuku couldn't stand the silence anymore, turning to look at his hero with fear-filled eyes.

"I… I didn't know. I _swear_ I didn't know! I just thought that I couldn't get tired, that's it! I thought that _that_ was all there was to my Quirk! Please, you have to-"

"Calm down, Young Midoriya." Toshinori's voice cut in, his raspy tone snapping Izuku from his muttering.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" the Symbol of Peace asked his protégé calmly, who turned out to be incapable of meeting his mentor's eyes.

"I don't want you to think that I tried to deceive you… that I pretended I was weak so that you'd take pity on me and decide to grant me your power." Izuku finally muttered, though he was surprised to hear his mentor burst out into laughter, actually turning into his All Might form in order to beam at him with his iconic smile.

"Young Midoriya, I didn't choose you as my successor because you were _weak_! I chose you because in you I recognized _true_ strength! The strength to surpass your own limits, to _truly_ go beyond! To see a person in need, and put _everything_ on the line to lend them a helping hand! Because _that_ is what heroes do, and _that_ is why I chose you!" the superhero boomed, clasping the child on his mutated shoulder with a firm grip.

Then All Might's muscular form slunk away like snow before the sun and Toshinori's emaciated form looked at Izuku with a smile that was no less genuine.

"I don't think that you've deceived me at all, Young Midoriya. I think that, with your actions today, you have once again proven that my trust in you was correct. Even if you had known about the full nature of your Quirk, jumping to someone's defense like that at the cost of your own advancement, when all everybody else did was run away… I would _still_ grant you One for All."

Izuku felt his heart soar inside his chest, even as a vice was squeezing the air from his lungs. Unable to form a coherent sentence, the young child merely burst out into tears of happiness as his mentor simply kept a hold of his shoulder with a small smile.

After a while, Izuku managed to (slightly) compose himself, which proved to be just in time for Recovery Girl's return (or she had simply waited out his crying, the child thought to himself with slight embarrassment).

"Right then! You, Izuku Midoriya, do in fact possess another Quirk than what you had initially assumed. Instead of virtually Unlimited Stamina, you have Adaptive Regeneration."

Both child and hero's eyes widened in shock at the revelation, the implications of what such a Quirk could do in conjunction with One For All immediately apparent to both.

"How… how do you know…?" Izuku asked, feeling slightly foolish when the little old lady pointedly looked from him, to his exposed arm and back to him again.

"Whenever a person's body experiences damage, it will repair said damage to the best of its ability, taking into account the extent of the damage and the overall health of the body. In people with Regeneration Quirks, the extent of damage that can be repaired is improved drastically, and you share this aspect with those people. However, where in other cases the body is simply repaired to the previous, healthy state it was in, _your_ body goes one step further. It adapts. It learns from whatever damaged it, and then changes the body so that it won't be damaged the same way again in the future. It is the reason why you do not need rest or food: your body has become immune to the damage usually taken from such abstinence. As for your more… _physical_ changes, the massive trauma to your body forced it to change quite drastically. Whatever you did to yourself, it ripped apart the previously existing structures and tissues, so your body put them back together in a way that they would be resistant to exposure to similar amounts of stress." Recovery Girl explained in a stern voice.

Izuku looked in new wonder at his enormous right arm, clenching the massive fist a couple of times.

' _So using One for All destroys my body… which causes my body to adapt to deal with that kind of force… which means that I can draw on even_ _ **more**_ _of One for All's power, which will only make me stronger! This is… this is incredible…'_ Izuku mused to himself, completely in awe.

Toshinori's mind was moving alongside a different track however.

"So you're saying that… the more times he uses… _it_ … his body will mutate even further?"

It wasn't that Toshinori was prejudiced against those with Mutant Quirks (he wasn't prejudiced against anyone at all, really) and it wasn't as if Mutants were shunned in society, due to so many people having inherited some Mutant features down the line. However, Izuku's life would undeniable alter if he continued to further mutate, which was something unusual for Quirks to do, at least not as fast or as drastically as Izuku's.

While racism wouldn't be the largest issue, it could still be off-putting to those in the child's social circle if their small friend turned into a ten-feet tall slobbering monster over the weekend, even if said slobbering monster would still have Izuku's cheerful personality. And then there were of course the sheer practical difficulties to consider if Izuku's body-shape started to wildly differ from regular humans. Hell, even Toshinori himself in his All Might form sometimes had difficulty walking through doors-

"Yes. Up to a point. Midoryia's body responds to damage with equal measures: if the damage is light, light alteration are made, if the damage is substantial, then substantial changes are made. At a certain point, Midoryia will have evolved to the point that he simply won't receive drastic amounts of damage, which will result in the changes to his body plateauing as he reaches an optimal form." The superheroine replied, before pinning the smiling Izuku with a very stern look.

"Usually, I don't see people with Regeneration Quirks all that often. However, I _insist_ that whenever your body changes, you come to visit me so that I can run tests and catalog the change. Your body may not know what's best for you at times, and the way it evolves might cause complications down the line."

Then, Recovery Girl leaned in even closer, the corners of her lips turned further downwards into an even _more_ impressive scowl, making Izuku wonder whether or not he could get away with hiding underneath the covers.

"And whatever you do, _don't_ try and force your body to adapt to changes. I will _not_ accept people mutilating themselves in a bid for more power. _Am I perfectly understood_?"

"Yes sensei! Thank you sensei!" both Izuku and Toshinori yelled at the top of their lungs, fear of the tiny woman in front of them gripping their hearts.

Recovery Girl kept up the stare for a few more moments, before she gave a satisfied nod.

"Well, off you go then. You're in perfect health, and I've already updated your medical file, so there's no need to hang around here any longer. Come on, shoo!"

The medic was barely done talking or both Izuku and Toshinori were already at the door, throwing hurried mutterings of thanks over their shoulders before they were off, Izuku's changed legs allowing him to keep up with his mentor with ease.

For a moment Recovery Girl looked at the door-opening with a thoughtful look on her face, before she looked down at Izuku's file still in her hands. Opening it, her eyes once again roved over his charts with the same disbelieving look as when she saw them for the first time. As one of the few people aware of the nature of All Might's Quirk and his crippling injury, Recovery Girl had also cottoned on to the potential of combining Adaptive Regeneration and One for All.

Shaking her head, she started making her way back towards her office as she let out a small smile.

' _You sure know how to pick 'em, Toshinori-san.'_

* * *

Returning home from the Entrance Exam was… an experience. He had phoned ahead of course, telling his mother that he would be home later than anticipated, but that she shouldn't worry (which, of course, she immediately started doing). UA had gotten him some new baggy pants, as his old ones didn't fit anymore, but they still only came to just below his knees, leaving his digitigrade legs exposed. Since his feet weren't exactly human anymore, he had to go barefoot (after only a few dozen steps on the road, Izuku discovered that the soles of his feet had formed incredibly tough callouses, making it feel as if he was walking in wooden shoes). He had to cut off one of the sleeves in his shirt, since his arm simply didn't fit through it anymore, and so he simply wore his jacket over his shoulders like a cape instead.

Interestingly enough, other than a few glances (mostly to his remaining human looking appendage), Izuku noticed that his changed appearance really wasn't all that noteworthy to others. In fact, he suspected that the sole reason that people looked twice at all was that, between his legs and mutated arm, it was his _normal_ arm that looked out of place, almost as if it were atrophied somehow.

Of course, while a random passer-by might not care to look twice if a boy has oddly shaped legs, Izuku's _mother_ was an entirely different story altogether.

"MY POOR BABY! WHAT HAPPENED! DID SOMEONE USE HIS QUIRK ON YOU?! DO I NEED TO CALL A DOCTOR?!"

After taking the time to calm his mother down (a time consuming process which involved generous amounts of tissues) Izuku explained the true nature of his Quirk to her, as well as what happened during the Entrance Exam. The moment Inko saw her son's dejected face after telling her that he had most likely failed the Exam, she stopped fussing over him and simply gave him a tight hug, trying to form the words that would comfort him after having his dream shattered.

Which of course made the mail they got from UA all the more surprising.

"I AM HERE! AS A HOLOGRAM!"

* * *

The Izuku that stood in front of UA's gates was a completely different Izuku that had stood there in anticipation of the Entrance Exam. And where usually, that sentence would be metaphorical, in this case it was quite literal.

 _That_ Izuku had looked… remarkably _normal_ compared to some of his prospective classmates. In admittedly excellent shape for a boy his age, but still a normal looking boy nonetheless.

 _This_ Izuku however… after realizing just why he had never struggled with weights (after all, his body would simply repair the damage to his muscles, causing him to adapt to the point where he could lift them without strain), Izuku and All Might had upped his training regimen.

During the ten months that they had spent preparing for the Entrance Exam, they had still worked under the presumption that Izuku simply had greater endurance than most, and tailored his training to that presumption. That meant labor that was intensive and lengthy, but within normal human levels of strength.

 _Now_ All Might had Izuku trying to lift increasingly heavier and heavier stuff. They began with cars and when Izuku could easily drag a car-wreck without tires up and down the scrapyard they were training in, they switched it up to vans and even trucks afterwards. And each time that Izuku's body rebuilt itself a bit stronger than before, it increased his muscle-mass.

So what was _now_ standing in front of the UA gates was a fifteen year old boy of nearly seven foot tall, covered in rippling muscle and standing on two thick digitigrade legs and with one heavily muscled arm and one that appeared to be highly mutated.

And normally, such a sight would be a bit frightening… if the whole effect wasn't ruined by the fact that the kid was hunched in on himself, rapidly biting his nails as he muttered under his breath. So it was without fear (mostly) that a ( _slightly_ ) nervous Ochaco Uraraka stepped up to the enormous boy who had saved her during the Entrance Exam and tapped him on his thigh.

"EEEEP!"

Which caused him to shoot at least two stories up into the sky, before he landed a few feet away from her, completely red in the face.

"Ah… ha ha, you ehh…. startled me." The child muttered with a weak grin, prompting a large smile from the gravity manipulating girl.

"Sorry about that! Midoryia-kun, right?"

"Ah, yes! Ahem, and you must be Uraraka-san. A pleasure to meet you. Uhh, again."

"Likewise! Which class are you in? I heard that you got the top score on the Exam, so you must be in 1-A right?"

"Uhh, yes. Yes, I am in Class 1-A."

"Great! Then we are in the same class together! Come on let's go, I don't want to be late!"

And with that, she grabbed him by his mutated hand (causing Izuku's head to practically glow with how hard he was blushing) and started dragging him towards the UA building.

As Izuku slowly emerged from his shock and started loping after the girl at an easy pace, he glanced at where she had her hand wrapped around one of his thick fingers, a small smile coming to his face.

No matter how his Quirk would end up changing his body, he would never stop trying to do the power that All Might had entrusted to him justice. He would continue to try to be the greatest hero ever.

He would go beyond! Plus Ultra!

* * *

 **Fun Fact:** Kaito Ishikawa voiced Tenya Iida. This is not the first time he has voiced a mechanically altered teen with a strict personality: he also voices Genos from One Punch Man, that _other_ anime that is an homage/parody of Western Comic Books.

 **AN:** So I'm taking a bit of a break on Twelve Steps (not a hiatus, just slowing things down a bit), and while I'm aware of the fact that I already got other stories that are in desperate need of updates, this was a plotbunny that didn't want to get the hell outta my face for about a month or so. Not too happy with it, due to how rushed the narrative is, but I just wanted to get the idea of Izuku with an Adaptive Regeneration Quirk out of my head and on paper, so there.

I'm going to leave it as is for now, and instead I'll publish the first chapters of my other plot bunnies in order to clear my head, so don't expect updates for this in the near future. My other plot bunnies are (in no particular order); another MHA story, where a Self Insert wakes up in the first Nomu's body as it's about to be carted off to prison; a Breaking Bad fic where Walt never gave up on trying to understand the human body and ends up giving Jesse Luke Cage's powers after Tuco beats the crap out of him (things get worse from there); a Young Justice fic where the SI wakes up as a recently cloned/created Dubbilex, and his quest to Godhood; a DC fic where the SI wakes up as Vandal Savage right after he's empowered by the meteor, and his quest to Godhood; a fic where the SI wakes up to find himself in the DCU, and his quest to Godhood (beginning to see a theme here); a World of Warcraft/Lord of the Rings crossover where instead of arriving on Azeroth, the Dreanor Orcs arrive on Middle-Earth instead (things get worse and better from there); a Warhammer 40k fic where the SI wakes up as one of Flavius Bile's experiments, and his quest to just stay the hell alive in the first place, and _maybe_ pick up Godhood along the way; a Star Wars fic where the SI wakes up a few thousand years before canon as a Gen'Dai, and his quest to kick Palpatine in the balls.

So yeah, all of that is currently rampaging through my head, but was being repressed due to my attention on Twelve Steps. I think that after I unload that massive pile of badly written fantasy on you all, I'll return to Twelve Steps with fresh eyes and hopefully kick that to its conclusion so that I can finally finish up on my other stories and _finally_ get around to writing my original fiction. So yeah, that's about it. Stay awesome.

 _Tremendous shout-out to my beloved Patrons: Miu, Justlovereadin, Daniel Dorfman, Carn Krauss, Samuel Carson, Thordur Hrafn and ReaperScythe! Your continued support means a lot to me, thank you so much!_


End file.
